Una taza de cafe
by F.StarWhite9
Summary: UA. Después de un mal día, lo único que te queda es pelear por una taza de café. SORATO (**LEEMON**)


Esta historia es solo producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido a algún otra historia es mera coincidencia. Lo escribo con fines de entretenimiento, del mío como del que lo pudiera leer.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ES DECIR, **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

(TOMO SUS PERSONAJES PARA MOTIVOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PERSONAL)

* * *

 **:: POR UNA TAZA DE CAFE ::**

Una chica pelirroja entraba a una cafeteria un tanto desanimada, había sido un día horrible y lo único que quería era esconderse atrás de una caliente taza de café y algún tentación dulce con que acompañarlo.

Al entrar vio que casi todo el establecimiento estaba lleno, no había lugar donde sentarse. A excepción de la barra que estaba vacío, sin pensarlo camino y se sentó en la mesa alta para poner su bolso en otra silla.

Se recosto sobre la barra y oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿gusta que le traiga el menú?,- le hablo una mesera que se acerco de inmediato a la pelirroja.

Sora levanto su cabeza.

\- Tráigame un cafe americano, negro.

\- ¿Algo mas?

\- ¿Cual es el postre mas dulce que tiene?.

\- Bueno, tenemos un pastel de chocolate con fresas, viene acompañado con un postre de queso y crema batida.

\- Quiero ese, por favor.

\- ¿Espera a alguien?, normalmente es para compartir ese platillo.

Sora se quedo viendo con descontento a la chica, le estaba diciendo lo que menos quería escuchar ese día.

\- Solo tráigame el plato,- pidió Sora sin mostrar alguna sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo,- se despedia la mesera al ver la cara molesta de la cliente.

La pelirroja volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la barra, le molestaba ademas el bullicio de las personas del lugar.

 _Ruido, había mucho ruido._

El sonido de su móvil la asusto, saco el aparato de su bolsillo y vio el contacto de la persona que le marcaba. Ignoro la llamada y puso su celular sobre la mesa. No quería hablar con esa persona, y con nadie más si era posible.

El telefono volvió a sonar.

Sora ignoro nuevamente la llamada.

\- No quiero hablar contigo, no ahora,- susurro molesta la chica al teléfono.

En eso se escucho algunos gritos de chicas pasar por afuera de la cafetería, haciendo que todos empezaran a voltear por la conmoción. Nuestra irritada pelirroja, ni se inmuto, solo volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Que sera?,- pregunto una señora, sentada en una mesa al costado de Sora.

\- ¿No supiste?, a una calle de aquí se encuentra la firma de autógrafos de la banda internacional, Knife of Day.

\- ¿En serio?.

\- Si, el vocalista es un dios, es muy guapo.

Sora alzo la vista para buscar a la mesera.

\- Porque tardara mucho mi cafe,- Sora estaba molesta, no le importa lo que pasara a su alrededor, solo quería tomar su café.

Volvió a sonar su teléfono.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme!,- grito de inmediato, haciendo que los de la mesa continua voltearan a verla con miedo.

Sora decidió volver a ocultar su rostro en la mesa, esperaría sin más su deseado café.

En eso un chico entro a la cafeteria, traia una gorra y gafas de sol. Quería buscar alguna mesa sola pero se percato que no había ninguna, salvo un espacio disponible en la barra alta.

Penso mucho si salir a buscar otro escondite pero el sonido de los gritos de las chicas en la calle le hizo retractarse de su idea, camino hacia el lugar disponible, evitando a toda costa la mirada de los presentes y tomo asiento.

La pelirroja escucho como tomaban asiento delante suyo pero ni se inmuto en levantar la vista.

\- Buen dia joven, ¿Quiere que le ofrezca algo?,- pregunto de inmediato la mesera, la misma que había atendido a Sora minutos antes.

\- Si, un cafe, por favor,- pidió el chico de gorra.

\- Enseguida,- se despidió la mesera.

Sora al escuchar la conversación y la voz de la mesera alzo la mirada.

\- Disculpe, señorita, le había pedido un café,- intervino de inmediato.

\- Ah si, lo están preparando.

\- Pero te...

La chica se había ido.

\- Maldita,- susurro al ver como escapaba la mujer.

Volteo a la persona que se había sentado frente a ella y vio que era un sujeto algo extraño, llevaba una gorra y lentes de sol.

\- ¿Te molesta el sol?,- pregunto de inmediato Sora, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

\- ¿Disculpa?, - pregunto de inmediato el chico por el arrebatado impulso de aquella extraña de dirigirse hacia él de esa manera,

\- Tus lentes y tu gorra, ¿Te molesta mucho el sol?.

\- Algo así,- respondió sin hacer mucho en seguir esa conversación.

La mesera llego con una taza de café y se lo sirvió al chico de extraña identidad y se retiro.

\- Oye, te pedi un cafe,- dijo de inmediato Sora, pero la mesera siguió ignorándola.

Sora estaba furiosa.

El chico sintió de inmediato la mala vibra de la pelirroja y solo estaba en espera para que se desocupara una mesa para retirarse de la barra que compartían juntos.

Se iba a preparar su café pero su taza fue tomada por aquella desconocida. Tan rápido que el chico no supo que decir.

\- Había pedido un cafe,- respondió Sora molesta.

\- Disculpe, puede regresarme mi cafe.

\- Yo llegue primero y pedí antes que usted mi taza de café, usted puede pedírsela a esa bruja.

\- Pero esa es mi taza.

\- No creo que tarde mas de 2 minutos en traerle una taza de café.

El chico le había sorprendido aquel arrebato de la mujer. Volvió a tomar la taza de café de sus manos.

\- Usted puede pedir otro.

Sora estaba mas irritada que antes.

\- Necesito esa taza de cafe.

Volvió a tomarla de las manos del chico.

\- Yo igual señorita.

Se la quito nuevamente a Sora.

\- No lo creo, ahora demela,- ordeno Sora de inmediato, aquel extraño no la intimidaba.

\- Bueno, dígame por que creé merecer mi taza de café.

\- Yo la pedi primero.

\- A mi me la trajeron.

\- Necesito ese café, tuve un día horrible y lo único que pido es esa estúpida taza.

\- Yo también tuve un día horrible.

\- Bien, hagamos esto, el que haya tenido el día mas horrible, es el que se lleva la taza.

El chico se recargo en la silla, sujetando su gorra con mesura.

 ** _Esta chica es extraña, jamas había conocido a una chica así._**

\- Bien, trato hecho,- solto para volver a incorporarse y ver directo a los ojos a su desafiante.

\- Mi despidieron de mi trabajo,- empezó la pelirroja mientras tomaba la taza de café victoriosa.

\- Fui demandado por un ex colega,- ataco el chico, tomando nuevamente la taza de café.

\- Me robaron, saliendo de mi ahora ex trabajo,- dijo la chica.

\- Esparcieron rumores de mi sobre mis preferencias sexuales, ahora soy la burla de todo internet.

\- Encontre al que se supone que era mi prometido, besando a una compañera de trabajo, una hermosa modelo de revistas con grandes senos, piernas largas y rubia.

El chico se quedo callado un momento.

\- ¿Enserio encontraste a tu prometido engañándote?

\- En mi apartamento, el cual yo pagó, y digo, creo que fue bueno que me despidieran ya que si no lo hubieran hecho, no había salido temprano para encontrarlos juntos.

Sora suspiro y vio resignada la taza de cafe.

\- Sabes, quédate con la taza de cafe,- le respondió la pelirroja para empezar a tomar sus cosas y irse.

El extraño le extendió su café.

\- No te vayas, quédate con mi taza, yo pediré otra,- dijo para detener las intenciones de la chica de retirarse.

Sora se volvió a sentar y tomo la taza de café. Soltó una lagrimas pero se las limpio de inmediato.

\- Entonces, ¿dices que eres gay?,- pregunto riendo Sora.

El chico se rio de igual manera y negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo soy, me gustan las mujeres y solo las mujeres.

Sora sonrío y vio su taza de café.

\- Aqui te dejo tu café y su plato,- dijo la mesera, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

\- Gracias,- solto Sora al ver el enorme plato de azúcar que le sirvieron.

\- ¿Tu pediste esto?.- pregunto el chico de inmediato al ver la enorme montaña de postre.

\- Si, necesitaba algo dulce, ¿Gustas acompañarme a comer?, si no es que tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que acompañar a una abandonada prometida desempleada, claro esta.

El desconocido sonrío, y alzo la mano para llamar a la mesera.

\- Disculpe, le puedo pedir otro cubierto.

Pasaron hablando horas, ambos se estaban conociendo y se hablaban como si fueron amigos de toda la vida.

\- Oye, "señor misterioso que no me quiere decir su nombre", ¿Porque la gorra y las gafas?, acaso, te escondes de la policía o de algo peor, ¿Una esposa?.

El chico rio del comentario de la pelirroja, volteo alrededor del café y vio que ya estaba casi vacío el local, como también que ya había oscurecido.

Regresó la vista a la pelirroja y se quito los lentes de sol, exponiendo sus ojos azules ante la mirada de ella.

Sora se quedo casi sin habla, la mirada del chico le tomo desprevenida.

\- Me escondia de la multitud y el ruido,- confeso el chico.

\- ¿Como te llamas?.

\- Soy Yamato, Yamato Ishida.

\- Ishida...

\- ¿Haz escuchado hablar de mi?.

La chica nego con un leve sonrojo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, no se si sentirme aliviado o desilusionado que no me conozcas.

\- ¿Eres alguien famoso, una celebridad?

\- Yo no diria que soy una celebridad y ciertamente pudiera considerarme alguien famoso.

\- Ya, entonces, ¿Que haces?

\- Musica, hago música.

\- Compones, debes de ser buen cantante.

\- Hay mejores, mi banda y yo no queremos alardear.

\- Espera, ¿tu eres del grupo que escuche hace rato que iban a dar una firma de autógrafos?

\- Creo que si, y somos una banda no un grupo.

\- ¿Vocalista?,- quiso confirmar Sora.

El chico asintio.

\- Wow, debe de ser difícil lidiar con esa vida de super estrella.

\- Algo, por eso quise escapar, encontrar refugio en un calmado y tranquilo café.

En eso se escucho el sonido del teléfono de Sora que la sobresalto, agarro su móvil y visualizo el nombre de su prometido, o mejor dicho su "ex-prometido".

Decidió apagar su móvil, se la había pasado muy bien platicando con el chico "super estrella" pero tenia que volver a su horrible realidad.

\- Me tengo que ir, fue un placer Yamato, espero que tengas una muy buena vida y sobretodo que no tengas que esconderte muchas veces,- sonrío Sora, saco su cartera y saco unos yenes, los pocos que tenia, y los puso sobre la mesa.

\- Perdón que no tenga mas dinero, me robaron en la mañana,- expuso Sora un tanto lamentable.

\- ¿Ya te vas?,- pregunto de inmediato Yamato.

\- Tengo que volver a mi triste realidad, no puedo ir a mi departamento así que iré a quedarme a alguna hotel por aquí cerca y esta oscureciendo.

\- Espera, es peligroso que te quedes en un lugar así tu sola, te acompaño.

Sora retrocedió un poco y miro extrañada al chico. Yamato analizo sus propias palabras y se avergonzó de inmediato.

\- Digo, se que sonó muy mal y no es a lo que me refería.

\- ¿A que te referias, exactamente?

\- Vamos, conozco un lugar donde te puedes quedar,- dijo sin mas el chico para salir de la cafetería.

Pero antes el saco dinero y lo puso en la mano, mas que suficiente para pagar la cuenta y tomar el dinero que puso Sora.

\- Toma, lo necesitas mas que yo.

Sora no lo quiso tomar pero de mucho insistirle el chico, lo tomo.

\- Vamos,- indico Yamato y Sora, aun desconfiada, empezó a seguirlo.

Yamato venia caminando adelante de ella, se había vuelto a poner sus lentes de sol y no se quitaba la gorra. Llamaba la atención ya que era de noche.

Sora venia unos pasos atrás de él.

 ** _Pero Sora, ¿Que haces siguiendo a un completo extraño?, debo de haber perdido la cabeza, capaz que me quiera llevar a algún callejón para hacerme algo._**

La chica se detuvo, en su mente pasaban muchas escenas de películas donde ella era la víctima y aquel chico el asesino perfecto.

Yamato igual se detuvo y volteo donde Sora.

\- La verdad, no se que demonios hago siguiéndote, tal vez eres un asesino o algo por el estilo, debí de haber perdido un tornillo al estar haciendo esto,- le decía Sora, contando con toda naturalidad lo que pasaba en su cabeza,- Se que tuve un día de mierda pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que acabe siendo degollada por ti en algún callejón.

\- Wow, tranquila, créeme que si quisiera hacerte algo ya estuvieras muerta. Pensé que caminar delante tuyo te sentirías mas segura. Y si ayuda un poco, yo tampoco sé porque estoy haciendo esto, creo que he perdido la cabeza como tu.

Sora suspiro y siguió caminando.

\- Andando, si voy a morir por lo menos lo haré en manos de un estrella de rock, le dará mas emoción a mi biografía cuando salga en la televisión.

Yamato rio del comentario.

\- Estamos cerca.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más y llegaron a un complejo de departamentos, era una zona promedio y no se veían de mala muerte. Una zona donde cualquier familia viviría.

Yamato se apresuro a abrirle la puerta del edificio y Sora con paso aun dudoso, entro. Tomaron el ascensor para subir al piso indicado por el chico, los dos estábamos callados. La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, le iba a costar seguir avanzando.

El ascensor se abrió y Yamato le cedió el paso a la chica, siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento.

Una vez abierta la puerta, se veía completamente oscuro el departamento, ella retrocedió unos pasos insegura de entrar. Yamato vio la desconfianza de la chica y decidió entrar primero para encender las luces. Una vez que ella pudo tener mas visualización del lugar, entro.

Era un departamento sencillo pero espacioso, estaba lleno de hojas, libros y guitarras. Se veía un lugar muy hogareño y ameno, nada parecido a la casa del horror que tenia en su cabeza.

\- Perdona el desastre, acabo de llegar de gira y nadie había venido a limpiar.

\- ¿Vives aqui?,- Sora estaba asombrada por el lugar, aunque fuera pequeño le parecía agradable.

\- No, ya no vivo aquí aunque me gustaría regresar, odio donde vivo actualmente.

Sora volteo desconcertada por lo que le dijo el chico.

\- ¿No te gusta donde vives?

\- Bueno, vivo con los de mi banda en una casa, o mas bien una mansión. Mi discográfica nos quiere viviendo allí por motivos de mercadotecnia pero no me gusta mucho, prefiero esto,- le confesaba a la pelirroja, señalando su viejo departamento,- Pero, trabajo es trabajo.

\- No deberías permitir eso.

\- Si, lo he estado pensando mucho y espero un día regrese muy pronto.

La pelirroja dio otra mirada a los alrededores y se quedo maravillada con la cantidad de guitarras y bajos que había colgados en la pared como también acomodadas en estuches en una esquina del departamento.

\- Tienes muchas guitarras.

\- Si, tengo alrededor de 40, las colección.

\- Ya veo.

\- Debo de encontrarles un lugar pronto,- menciono avergonzado el chico, sujetando su gorra y Sora no lo tomo desapercibido.

\- Oye Yamato, creo que aquí en tu departamento no hay nadie que te vea, ya no tienes que ocultarte detrás de esos lentes y debajo de esa gorra.

\- Cierto,- exclamo el chico con una sonrisa, se quito sus objetos de camuflaje y dio a relucir una brillante cabellera rubia que hacían juego con sus ojos azules. Sora se quedo casi boca abierta, no mentían las chicas del café cuando decían que parecía un dios.

Yamato se trato de acomodar su salvaje cabellera pero eso solo le daba un toque muy sensual a la escena.

Sora tardaria un poco en acostumbrarse al atractivo del chico.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?, tengo agua, espero...

Decía un tanto nervioso el chico para ir a su cocina y revisar su refrigerador.

La pelirroja vio al chico de lejos y decidió tomar asiento en el sofá de su sala.

Yamato fue con ella con unos botellas de agua, las puso en la mesa frente al sofá.

\- No pensaras que me quede aqui, ¿verdad?,- dijo preocupada Sora.

\- Si, yo me quedo con mi banda en la casa, puedes pasar aquí la noche sin problema.

Sora no podia creerlo.

\- No me sentire a gusto, digo, es tu casa y yo no quiero...

\- No hay problema,- interrumpió Yamato.

\- No me conoces, como sabes que no soy una ladrona o una estafadora, pudiera robarte justo en el momento en que cruzaras esa puerta y me dejaras sola.

\- Lo se, soy consciente de eso. Suena muy loco pero siento que te conozco de mucho tiempo y me transmites confianza.

\- No debes de ser tan confiado Yamato.

El sonrío.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- ¿Y traes siempre a chicas a este lugar?.

\- No, eres la primera que traigo.

Sora no podía ocultar su asombro, parecía mentira. Un chico super estrella e irresistiblemente sexy, debe de haber miles de mujeres que le sobraran.

\- Suena muy tonto, ¿no?,- le respondió el chico al ver la sorpresa de Sora.

\- Mas tonto que traer a una chica desempleada que acaban de abonadonar, no creo.

Yamato noto el rostro triste de Sora, no quería verla desanimada.

\- Sabes, a mi igual me abandonaron.

\- ¿Enserio?.

\- Una chica, otra cantante de hecho.

\- Interesante, chisme de famosos,- menciono divertida Sora al acomodarse mas en el sillon, dejando ver un lado mas juguetón que le llamo la atención a Yamato, sin mencionar otra cosa.

\- Si, hace un mes de hecho, ella me dejo por otro chico, mi socio de hecho. Un chico amigo mío el cual me ayudaba a componer. Hubo mucho drama y al fina, ellos dos inventaron rumores y otras cosas de mi, de mi trabajo y mis canciones. Diciendo que yo había robado la música de ambos pero era todo mentira.

\- ¡Espera!, lo que me mencionaste de que te demando un ex socio, ¿fue él?

\- Si, fue todo un gran problema y los medios no ayudaban.

\- Sumando el hecho que decían que eras gay.

Yamato solto un gruñido.

\- No soy gay.

\- Bueno te creo, aunque la otra mitad de Japón no lo hace.

Sora rio divertida y Yamato le empezó a molestar dandole pequeños piquetes en su estomago, le molestaba en cierto modo que la gente pensara eso de él ya que no salía con mas chicas.

Ella le empezó a regresar jugando el mismo gesto, haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente.

Sin darse cuenta el fue acercandosé más a ella, casi para estar invadiendo su cuerpo y espacio. Ambos se detuvieron cuando sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros.

Sora se ruborizo y Yamato se quedo embobado viendo los hermosos ojos de la chica.

\- Tienes unos hermosos ojos Sora,- le confeso Yamato.

Al escuchar aquello, Sora se incorporo y se levanto del sillón.

\- No hagas esto, no ahora,- advirtió Sora un poco mas nerviosa.

\- Yo no se...

\- Esto, digo sabes que eres muy atractivo, eres una super estrella y sobretodo, eres un chico muy lindo y amable. Y... y... nadie se había portado así conmigo.

Sora no sabia como decir las las cosas sin que se pusiera nerviosa, el chico la estaba desarmando.

\- No quieras obligarme a tener algo contigo porque lo estas haciendo muy bien y yo... yo.. no se ni lo que quiero decir porque estoy... nerviosa y...

No dejaba de hablar Sora.

Yamato sonrío, se levanto de su asiento y camino directo con la chica que seguía hablando. La tomo de las mejillas y le planto un beso.

Un beso que hizo callar a Sora, y quien también se lo acepto.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Ella estaba sin poder hablar, se sentía atrapada entre sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa.

\- No supe otra manera que te tranquilizaras,- confeso el rubio.

\- Pues fue una muy buena idea,- respondió sincera Sora, estaba enserio tan sumergida en la mirada del rubio que no le importo nada.

Después de otro corto tiempo, se volvieron a besar con mas pasión. Ella se abrazo al chico y él por su parte abrazo la cintura de Sora. Los dos se estaban dejando llevar por ese alocado encuentro. Ninguno de los dos buscaba esto pero lo encontraron.

Yamato de la desesperación la levanto de las piernas y la recostó en el sillón.

Metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la pelirroja y le quemo la ardiente sensación de tocar su piel. Ella se levanto y se desabrocho su propia blusa seguido de eso. Yamato se quedo maravillado por la vista que le ofrecía la pelirroja. Su sostén mostraba a la perfección los generosos senos de ella, el color vino de la tela le sentaba bien a su tono de piel.

Yamato empezó a dar pequeños y suaves besos por el torso de Sora, fue bajando hacia su plano abdomen. Paso sus manos por la pequeña cintura de ella. Sora empezó a arquearse por las caricias de la estrella de rock, y el por su parte llego hasta donde empezaban sus ajustados jeans y lanzo un gruñido al tener esa molesta tela, bloqueando al único lugar que quería llegar.

Trato de contenerse y le desabrocho el pantalón a Sora, de la manera mas tranquila posible pero le era una tarea muy difícil, él también estaba desesperado.

Desesperado por tenerla y quitarle por completo su ropa.

Una vez que le retirara los pantalones, pudo contemplar el delicado y bien formado cuerpo de ella. Se se sentía hipnotizado por la imagen erótica de Sora recostada solo con su conjunto intimo de color negro con vino, pero quería más, quería verla sin nada.

\- Eres hermosa, quiero verte desnuda y debajo mío,- lanzo con voz ronca Yamato mientras se retiraba su camiseta, dejando a la vista su fornido cuerpo expuesto.

Con un rapido movimiento, le quito el único elemento que apresaba sus senos, dejándolos a la vista de Yamato.

\- Son perfectos,- solto el rubio.

Sora se incorporo y beso con furia al cantante, le excitaba la idea de que él la tuviera a su merced pero era muy pronto para eso. Ella se abalanzo al chico y lo recostó sobre el mismo sofá, con rápidas y sensuales movimientos se pudo colocar arriba de él. Yamato se dejo llevar por la sensación de ser sometido por Sora, ella lo beso y se dispuso a morder sutilmente su cuello, fue bajando hasta llegar al torso y posteriormente a su abdomen.

Bajo los pantalones del chico y pudo tener control de la parte mas sensible de los hombres. Yamato llevaba unos bóxers negros. La pelirroja pasos sus labios sobre la ropa interior y pudo sentir como palpitaba su miembro, bajo la tela y quedo en todo su esplendor, el pene de Yamato.

Era un poco mas largo que el promedio y eso sorprendió a Sora. Paso suavemente sus dedos por todo el miembro del rubio para poder acabar por meterlo a su boca y con su lengua, empezar darle un masaje oral.

Yamato no pudo evitar soltar gemidos, ademas de la sensación de la boca de la pelirroja, le excitaba verla y como esta tambien lo veía a él. Volvia loco al rubio, quería mas y todo de ella. No puedo aguantar mucho y sujeto a Sora para que dejara su tarea de complacerlo. Se volvieron a juntar en un beso lleno de pasión de deseo.

Sora se dejo abrazar por Yamato, el se había acomodado en el sillón y Sora se sentó en sus piernas, uno frente al otro. El chico le sujeto las muñecas para ponérselas atrás de la misma. Simulando que estaba amordazada, haciendo que se arqueara el cuerpo de Sora. Los senos expuesto de ella estaba a la altura del rubio y Yamato empezó a besarlos nuevamente, mordisqueando sus pezones de manera sedienta, como había dicho antes, eran perfectos.

Se escuchaba los gemidos de ella por todo el departamento.

Eran musica para los oídos del rubio, jamas imagino que escuchar así a una mujer le excitara. Con una sola mano, siguió sujetando las muñecas de Sora, mientras que con la otra bajaba para conquistar la intimidad de ella. Pudo sentir la humedad de su cuerpo, estaba mojada y más que lista; lista para él.

\- Tu cuerpo me llama, Sora,- canto extasiado Yamato.

El delicado cuerpo de Sora se sometió debajo de pequeños e involuntarios espasmos de placer al ser tocada por Yamato, ningún hombre la había tocado de esa manera.

\- Por favor,- gimió Sora de placer, pidiendo lo ultimo que le podía dar el rubio.

Yamato no pudo aguantar mucho y acomodo a Sora que esta, sentada sobre él. Tenia libre acceso a su sexo.

De un cálido y lento movimiento. Yamato deslizo su miembro en la entrada de Sora, y por lo mojada que estaba, pudo entrar sin problema. Tan perfecta como una llave a un cerrojo.

Ella temblo y se abrazo a él. El rubio se quedo un momento quieto y en silencio, dejándose mojar por el cuerpo de ella. No pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y empezó a subir y bajarla de manera lenta y tortuoso.

Sora empezaba a gemir y se mordia el labio, intentando contenerse inutilmente.

Yamato acelero el paso y ella lo siguió. Se dejaba caer con pesadez hacia las piernas del chico y el peso de tenerla así le prendió aun más.

Se levanto sin separase el uno del otro y Yamato acomodo a Sora, en el sillón. Él se puso arriba y siguió embistiéndola, quería más de ella; que ella gritara su nombre, y que se desvaneciera de placer.

Sora tenia la sensación que estaba tocando el cielo, el miembro del chico se acomodaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, pensó que debía ser brujería o algún hechizo.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas y rápidas.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo al igual que el joven cantante. Y de una fuerte y profunda embestida, Yamato soltó un ronco gemido. Sora por su parte empezó a temblar al sentir que llegaba a su punto más alto de placer. Todo se había acomodado a su alrededor y por un momento se sintió plena y feliz, casi 15 segundos de felicidad que le había regalado el rubio.

Sonrío con algunas lagrimas, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Yamato cayo sobre los pechos de Sora, estaba exhausto. Al ver el rostro de ella, noto sus lagrimas y se preocupo.

\- ¿Te hice daño?

Sora negó con una sonrisa.

\- Para nada, creo que ahora yo debo de disculparme.

\- ¿Porque?,- dijo en cortado el chico.

\- Por abusar de tu hospitalidad,- soltó Sora.

El rubio rio y se volvió a acostar sobre el cuerpo de ella. Su invitada lo abrazo y empezó a pasar su mano en sutiles caricias por el rostro de él, seguido a su cabello.

Yamato se sentia feliz, muy pocas veces una mujer lo acariciaba así.

\- Quédate,- dijo Yamato para voltear a ver a Sora, quería verla a los ojos.

\- Si, mañana regresare a mi apartamento, tengo que ver que haré. Me mudare con mi madre otra vez... será interesante.

El chico solto una sonrisa, le gustaba que hablara mucho.

\- No, quédate para siempre.

Sora volteo para ver al chico. Los dos seguían desnudos, eso abría a pensamientos extraños y locos, todo ese encuentro puede que lo haya afectado.

\- No me puedo quedar.

\- Yo quiero que te quedes.

\- Debes de seguir tu mente en las estrellas, señor rockstar,- respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

\- Si y quiero quedarme allí arriba, pero tú conmigo, Sora.

La chica borro por un momento su sonrisa.

\- No sabes lo que dices, como sabes que quieres estar conmigo.

\- Simplemente lo quiero. ¿Quieres?, no tienes nada que perder.

\- Pero tu si tienes mucho que perder.

\- Tampoco tengo nada que perder, pero podemos empezar algo juntos.

Yamato beso a la chica, ella sonrío, devolviéndole el beso con gusto y con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Eres un verdadero desastre,- murmuro divertida Sora.

\- Bueno, soy un artista, debo de ser un desastre.

Sora rio nuevamente por la respuesta del chico.

 _._

 _._

 ** _Ir por un café, fue la mejor idea de todas_**

Pensaron los dos al quedarse dormidos en el sofá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PUNTO Y FINAL**_

* * *

Sorato,

Espero que hayan disfrutado.

..

B.E MOON


End file.
